Brin Londo
Background 1992 - 2010 Brin Londo was born on the planet of Zuun to Dr. Mar Londo & his wife Nannette Londo. Unfortunately, Brin's mother died giving birth so it was just him & his father growing up. His father had high hopes for Brin as he himself was successful doctor & scientist. Brin was trained in various aspects, making him physically & mentally enhanced. When Brin wasn't training, he was accompanying his father on his adventures. Brin had developed a natural affinity for tracking & was pretty damn good at it. On his 18th birthday, his father wanted to test Brin on his tracking so he sent Brin along with team of nine super strong androids to retrieve the are element Zunnium, somewhere at the center of their planet. Originally, Dr. Londo's most intelligent creation Karth Arn was to lead the mission as usual but he decided to let his son do it instead. As they ventured into the center of the planet, they encountered many obstacles like giant cave monsters & centipedes that were hundreds of feet in length. In the end, eight of the androids were destroyed, leaving only Brin & Karth Arn to return back to the surface with the Zunnium. Dr. Londo then used Zunnium ray on his son, giving him superpowers. He intended to give some to Karth Arn but Brin began to have side effects from the ray. Dr. Londo then gave the last of the ray to his son & soon dies of over exhaustion. Brin said that his father died with a smile on his face & told him that he was going to be great one day. With no family, Brin began to wander the planet believing he was doomed to eternal loneliness. 2010 - 2015 For years, Brin had been tormented by Karth Arn, who was jealous of the love Brin received from Dr. Londo. Karth eventually took their rivalry to the next level & threatened to destroy Zuun. The Legion of Superheroes was called in by their residents & after battling for two days, Karth was destroyed & defeated. Due to his part in helping the Legion, they offered him & place on the team. They asked for his name & he said Lone Wolf but they decided to call him Timber Wolf instead as it sounded more heroic, which fitted him. 2015 - Present Missing data. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Alien-Wolf Hybrid ** Enhanced Strength ** Enhanced Reflexes ** Enhanced Agility ** Enhanced Speed ** Enhanced Durability ** Claws * Hand to Hand Combat * Martial Arts * Enhanced Senses ** Enhanced Sense of Smell ** Enhanced Vision ** Enhanced Hearing Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Level 4 * Strength: Level 5 * Speed: Level 5 * Occult: Level 1 * Weapons: Level 3 * Energy Projection: Level 5 * Strategy: Level 3 * Fighting Ability: Level 6 Trivia * He previously had a short fling with Ayla Ranzz in 2016. * Brin is a regular to see in National City, probably because his girlfriend lives there. * Timber Wolf has a power ranking of 164, classifying him as Threat Level 4. Notes Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Legion of Superheroes Category:Threat Level 4